Figura en la lluvia
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Y la lluvia se detuvo, en mi corazon brillan los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti, en mi corazon brilla el sol...gracias a ti. One-shot!


**Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama!**

_**Figura en la lluvia**_

Llovía, había llegado el invierno, estaba completamente solo en casa, sus hermanas estaban en casa de una compañera estudiando mientras que Isshin, quien últimamente se la pasa comiendo salchichas enlatadas con el fin de coleccionar cada lata para poder reclamar gratis entradas al show de Don Kanoji, salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo tras un camión repartidor de dichas latas el cual parecía huir de él, eso sin mencionar que en las últimas seis semanas solo han comido salchichas con arroz, ¡maldita sea la suerte!

Bajó las escaleras, Kurosaki Ichigo conocía perfectamente lo que se siente la soledad, pero desde que Rukia, la enana mandona que cambio su mundo empezó a vivir con él, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar solo…en casa, aburrido, sin nada que hacer…

¿Pero dónde está Rukia? Pues hace una semana, justo cuando comenzaba el invierno, Rukia fue llamada para asistir a una reunión, le había dejado una nota a Ichigo mientras él salía a comprar las cosas de la cena, al llegar a casa Yuzu le había comentado que Rukia se despidió muy rápido prometiendo que regresaría pronto, y al subir a su habitación encontró la nota donde ella le explicaba exactamente el porqué se marchó de repente, obviamente con ese código que solo ellos dos comprenden y que él con solo una mirada sabia descifrar fácilmente.

Llegó hasta la sala de estar, dejándose tumbar en el sofá y soltando un suspiro; desde hace aproximadamente quince minutos había empezado a llover copiosamente y no parecía que escampara pronto. Empezó a recordar a su madre, Masaki en invierno siempre reunía a todos en la cama matrimonial, y empezaban a contar historias que junto con los fuertes truenos, provocaban grititos de sus hijas, él trataba de mostrarse fuerte y era en esos momentos en que podía observar la suave expresión en el rostro de su madre quien mencionaba lo adorable que era al darle seguridad a sus hermanitas, y un juego de cosquillas iniciada por Isshin rompía carcajadas de los pequeños.

Sintió melancolía, suspiro nuevamente pensando que ahora no era un niño, ahora sus hermanas eran más grandes y no se asustaban por los fuertes truenos, ahora no estaba su madre, ahora llovía solamente…

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros brilló en su mente, Rukia, ella también es el "ahora", es la que está ocupando ese lugar vacio en la mesa, ahora Yuzu es más feliz cuando sirve cinco platos de comida, ahora es la que saca la palabra "permiso" de la boca de Karin, ahora es la que hace que su padre llore de felicidad con solo verla y empiece a hablar incoherencias junto al poster de Masaki, ahora es la que vive en su casa como un miembro más, la que ayuda a Yuzu a preparar algunas comidas, la que saluda con una sonrisa a Karin, la considerada tercera hija, la que camina junto con él de camino al instituto, la que lucha a su lado

_La que cambio su mundo, la que lo saco de la impotencia, la que sabe como animarlo, la que ha hecho de él una mejor persona ayudándolo a superar obstáculos, la que discute con él, la que lo comprende y complementa, la que detuvo su lluvia… _

Es cierto, _ya no llueve en su mundo, Rukia secó esa lluvia…_

Se puso de pié soltando un largo suspiro, extrañamente la sensación de melancolía se había disipado, caminó hasta la gran ventana de la sala observando cómo las grandes gotas de lluvia se deslizan por el vidrio transparente, solo podía concentrarse en eso y en el fuerte sonido del agua al caer. Recostó perezosamente su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, no sabía cuántas veces había suspirado ya.

Pero ahora ya no hace frio, Ichigo sintió algo y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, al parecer Rukia había regresado, parece que se quedó en la tienda de Urahara, bueno al menos sabe que está de vuelta y eso lo alivia en demasía, pero ahora ella está allá y él acá, separados por la copiosa lluvia… ¿separados por la…? ¡Joder! Si hasta ya pensaba como un tonto de telenovela, bueno no es que le urja estar con ella, solo es que si estuvieran juntos ahora, él tendría con que entretenerse, si, solo eso.

_Pero por todos los cielos, ¡quería tenerla justo allí!_

Suspiro por enésima vez, pero este suspiro era diferente, este suspiro sonó como un nombre…

-valla, si no te conociera pensaría que soy causa de tu depresión, mira que nombrarme de esa manera tan melancólica—sonó una voz tras de él, no había necesidad de voltearse, sabía que era ella. Una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujó en sus labios, la sonrisa que usualmente solo Rukia sabe detectar.

Caminó hasta posarse al lado del peli naranja, fijando su mirada en las gotas de lluvia, al igual que él— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-oh, Kurosaki-kun puede sentirme aunque este muy lejos—sonó esa traviesa voz.

-no fastidies—soltó Ichigo con una sonrisa la cual no pudo contener—dime como hiciste.

-pues cuando llegué Urahara me dio el gigai y me dijo que si quería podía estar acá si cruzaba el portal, parece que ya lo tenía preparado.

-¿qué portal?

-¿nunca te habías preguntado como aparece él en los lugares así de repente? Pues el desgraciado tiene sus medios.

Reino el silencio, un cómodo silencio como de costumbre, estar callados uno al lado del otro era tan reconfortante como si estuvieran en cualquier otra actividad de esas que hacen juntos, ya no estaba aburrido, ahora parece que la lluvia no es molesta, el sonido del agua ya no es tan fuerte, ahora él es consciente del porqué.

Rukia está allí con él, a su lado como siempre lo ha estado desde que se conocieron, puede que haya sido extraño y un poco molesto al principio cuando esa mentada enana andaba detrás de él por todas partes, y también que haya tenido el atrevimiento de tomar su armario como cama y algunos vestidos de su hermana Yuzu, y también el hecho de que este con él hasta en el instituto, a su lado, levantando sospechas de todos los estudiantes. Si, admitía que fue molesto aunque era consciente de lo que ella había hecho por él, pero entre más se conocían mas empezaba a apreciarla, se sentía comprendido e identificado con ella y sabia lo mucho que la pelinegra se preocupaba por él, incluso lo protegió hasta el final, y cada día que pasaba él fue dependiendo mas de ella, ya que Rukia se ha convertido en su apoyo emocional, incluso antes de él darse cuenta.

¿A dónde quedo el aburrimiento, Si solo están allí de pie en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer? Pues, esa es otra magia que solo Rukia sabe causar en él.

No importa lo que hagan, la misma o diferente actividad, juntos o por separado, ella dibujando mientras él lee, ella cantando mientras él estudiando, ella peleando con Kon mientras el tocando guitarra, ella comiendo y leyendo una revista mientras él recostado en su cama, no importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo, era más entretenido y confortante si era en el mismo lugar.

_Aun incluso cuando están separados, sus sentimientos cambian…_

Cuando están bajo la presión de una batalla siempre se tienen fe el uno al otro, confiando en que saldrá victorioso, confiando en que el otro sobrevivirá.

Ichigo bajó su mirada, observando el pequeño y modesto bostezo que Rukia hacia mientras cubría su boca con la mano, le encantaba observarla aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez no por melancolía o aburrimiento, esta vez fue por el acostumbrado cosquilleo en su estomago, pensar en todo esto siempre le da este mismo resultado, estar con ella siempre le da este resultado.

Rukia observó a Ichigo, al ver como el aliento del sustituto empañaba el vidrio no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-nada, solo que me recuerdas esa serie que me veo junto con Yuzu por las noches.

-¿y eso por qué?

-por ese suspiro… enserio Ichigo, no te imagino cuando estés enamorado, ahí sí que empañaras todos los vidrios de la casa—dicho esto, Rukia pasa su dedo índice por el pedazo empañado en el vidrio, dibujando un corazón—pobre Yuzu, en esa temporada le espera un arduo trabajo.

-sí, muy graciosa enana, y tú que vienes a decir, si con ese bostezo casi me tragas

-jooo, Kurosaki-kun estuvo observándome, ¿será esa la causa de su profundo suspiro?

-¡cállate!—subió su mano derecha para limpiar el vidrio, en un vago intento por ocultar su rostro.

-¡no, déjalo!—Rukia sostuvo su brazo intentando frenar las rápidas acciones del sustituto, pero ya había limpiado el vidrio— ¡Hm! Eres un aguafiestas Ichigo—Rukia acerco su boca al vidrio, soltando un débil aliento con el fin de empañarlo, Ichigo quedo paralizado, solo podía observar como Rukia alzaba su fino dedo índice y empezaba a dibujar, pero parecía que no era suficientemente grande la parte empañada, la cara de Rukia se arrugo en un puchero.

-idiota, debes abrir más la boca, mira así—Ichigo acerco su boca al vidrio, soltando un aliento mas enérgico que el de la pelinegra, dejando gran parte empañada— ¿lo ves?— ¡¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Parecía un niño chiquito empañando un puto vidrio! maldita enana logra ponerlo en unas.

-mm, aquí si queda bien—Rukia se acerco a Ichigo quitándole el puesto, quedando frente a él mientras le daba la espalda, subió su mano derecha y empezó a dibujar un torcido circulo, el peli naranja de detuvo nuevamente observando lo que ella hacía, seguramente pensaba dibujar la cara del bicho ese, pensando en eso tomó un profundo respiro, aspirando sin intensión un poco el aroma del cabello azabache que estaba frente a él, ese suave aroma desvió sus pensamientos, lograba distraerlo de todo.

-¡listo!—Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás, obligándolo a apartarse un poco, quedando lado a lado nuevamente— ¿Qué te parece Ichigo?

Lo que se había imaginado nunca pasó, esta figura dibujada en el vidrio por Rukia era algo que no lo esperaba, no era gran cosa para cualquiera que esté allí, pero para Ichigo si, esa figura significaba mucho para él; Sonrió.

-Rukia, no crees que a ese sol le falta un rayito aquí—con su dedo índice, el sustituto dibujo el último rayito que le hacía falta al sol en la parte de arriba.

-lo que pasa es que no alcanzaba, empañaste muy arriba—lo miro a los ojos, ambos comprendían el significado de esta figura, una figura hecha por los dos y para los dos. Rukia sonrió, provocando la misma sonrisa en Ichigo. Ambos volvieron a mirar la figura del sol, que parecía estar en la lluvia que se deslizaba al otro lado del vidrio.

_Desde que se conocieron, el sol brilla para los dos._

Rukia volvió a bostezar, Ichigo de nuevo la miró, soltando otra sonrisa sin dejar de lado su característico seño fruncido, parecía que Ichigo estaba muy sonriente últimamente. Rukia se percató de eso, sabia el porqué de esa sonrisa.

-es que no he comido mucho hoy, muero de hambre—como si con estas palabras se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando sola a la figura del sol dibujada en el vidrio.

-¿qué te parece si tu preparas algo y yo espero en la mesa?

-¿Qué te parece si recoges agua del charco y te lo tomas? Ichigo… ¿Por qué siempre propones que yo prepare algo? Eres un aprovechado, prepáratelo tu mismo.

-¿ah? ¿Y yo si pude prepararte el desayuno, almuerzo y cena en esos días en que dormías en mi habitación?

-vale vale, preparémoslo entre los dos

-já, a mi me parece que la aprovechada es otra

-bien, antes iré a la habitación por una bufanda ¿te traigo una?— empezó a subir las escaleras

-no, con una es suficiente

-joo, ¿será Kurosaki-kun quiere compartir bufanda conmigo?—se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras, posando su mano derecha en su mejilla como una colegiala inocente— Que sospechoso.

-cállate, so…solo no quiero tener que lavar mas ropa, me toca a mí en esta semana.

-si claro—la morena siguió su rumbo hacia la habitación del sustituto, pero se detuvo.

-Ichigo—el peli naranja subió su vista hacia la morena nuevamente—el mío que sea con pepinos.

-¿eh? ¡¡Maldita enana dijiste que lo haríamos entre los dos!!

Como lo había pensado siempre, en su corazón ya no llueve, Rukia se encargo de secar esa lluvia, de apartar todas esas nubes negras y le dio paso al brillo del sol.

¡Fin!

************ **

**N/A: no acostumbro a dejar casi comentarios al final, pero quería hablar, estoy volviéndome vicia de los one-shots! Creo que no debería llamarme kuchiki goddess si no la one-shoctsista XDDD estoy pensando seriamente en terminar la de "**_**indirectas**_**" y empezar una colección de one-shots, ando inspirada 3**

**Además ¿se enteraron de lo nuevo? El calendario del 2010, el mes de Enero es tremendamente ichiruki XDD ¡soy tan feliz! Saldrá pronto, y se darán cuenta de la linda bufanda blanca que comparte esta pareja w**

**¡¡Quiero comprarlo!!**

**Dejen review please**


End file.
